1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus displaying, when an operator performs a coordinate input operation using a touch pen, a prescribed object image at the input coordinate position.
2. Description of the Background Art
As is well known, a display apparatus used as an electronic blackboard has been popular in the market. When a user inputs coordinates on a touch panel using a touch pen, a track of the input coordinates is displayed on a display screen of the electronic blackboard.
In such a display apparatus, the touch panel is fabricated using a smooth member such as glass as a material. A combination of the touch panel as such and the touch pen is easier to slip as compared with a combination of a generally used electronic blackboard and a felt pen. Therefore, it is sometimes difficult to input coordinates continuously (hard to write), tracing the touch panel with the touch pen.
A display apparatus as a solution to such a problem has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-220506 (hereinafter referred to as “'506 application”). The display apparatus has two-dimensional coordinate input mechanisms provided on front and rear main surfaces of the touch panel. Pressure sensitive input parts have mutually different stiffness, surface roughness and the like. Alternatively, a touch pen having a pen holder, to which a plurality of pen tip portions having different surface roughness can be detachably attached, may be used. According to this technique, the degree of smoothness when the touch pen moves over the touch panel can be adjusted.